Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-t-(4t-2)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -t {-1(}\gray{4t-2}{)} $ $ -t {-4t+2} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-t - 4t} + 2$ $ {-5t} + 2$ The simplified expression is $-5t+2$